The Dorito gets her a gift
by Drunken Hamster
Summary: Amethyst is bored while everybody is out and Peridot has a surprise. First 'serious' fic even though it was a one-take drabble.


After a hectic week or so of changes, events, and new information, it was good to finally have a normal day in Beach City. But also boring. Especially for Amethyst. Garnet was out on a simple mission, Steven and Connie were training with Pearl, and Lapis -not that Amethyst spent much time with her- was busy... Hell, even Vidalia, Jenny, and any other humans she was okay with were all either preoccupied or unreachable.

There was literally NOTHING to do. She didn't feel like watching tv or old video tapes, outside looked... Meh, and she couldn't even poke fun at whoever was hanging around the temple because everyone was gone. The only out the poor overcooked Quartz could see was food.

"Wait, that's actually a good idea..." Amethyst suddenly realized, sitting upright from hanging off the edge of Steven's loft. "I mean, normally I'll just get whatever Steven's making, but who says Amethyst can't cook?" She questioned rhetorically to the air after backflip-spinning off of the loft and perusing her way to the kitchen.

She paused, though, shapeshifting into Pearl for a short time to mimic her childishly and 'have someone to talk to'. "Amethyst, you'll BURN the temple to the ground!" The purple runt mocked in Pearl's form before switching back to her own and opening the fridge. "Uhh, not possible, P. I'm just making a sandwich. How the heck can you burn down the temple with a sandwich?"

"Ugghh, _you_ would find a way." Amethyst mimicked again, changing forms back and forth once more. She snorted at her own representation of Pearl and laughed, grabbing various sauces to go with the veggies, meats, cheeses, and sub bread she'd found. "Whatever.." She trailed off petulantly, slapping everything down onto the counter and hopping up on a stool to get to work.

Meanwhile, a small Dorito-gem in its semi-natural habitat watched from one of the loft windows as her purple companion cracked her 'touch-stump-connectors' and got to work creating the most horrid looking -and sounding- amalgamation of organic matter she could fathom. It just seemed so messy and all over the place!

Either way, it certainly fit the bill for Amethyst because when the runt was done, she grabbed a marker from Steven's room -using a stretched out arm- and SIGNED HER NAME ON IT. Then proceeded to lick the marker, put it back, and start eating the actual sandwich.

Now was Peridot's chance.

The nerdy triangle ran down the side of the roof and jumped down to the deck, snatching up the thing she'd left there before holding it behind her back and proceeding inside. This was it. Her chance to gem-up and show her affection for her favorite crystal clod. {Maayybe she'd drop that moniker for THIS one. Maybe.}}

And to top it off, it was a gift suggested by a human. Promised to surely win over someone's heart. Lady? Crady? Bady? Peridot forgot the specifics, but the gift -and Amethyst- were all that mattered, anyway.

"Hey, P-dot. Whatcha up to?" Amethyst asked. "Oh, nothing. Just...coming to see what you were doing." She said somewhat awkwardly, still holding the thing behind her back.

"Eating this sandwich I made... Want some?" The purple one offered, speaking with her mouth full, of course. "Ehh, no thanks.." Peri politely declined. "Actually, I came here to give YOU something." She then admitted, just as Amethyst polished off the final nibblits of her meal.

"Taa daaaa!" Peridot shouted surprisingly, whipping out the bouquet of purple and green flowers from behind her back and holding them out for Amethyst to take.

"Oh, SWEET! Thanks, Peridot." Amethyst said excitedly, hopping off the table and quickly taking the flowers before inhaling their scent deeply.

"Oh, your welcome. I just saw them when I was out and thought that their physical appearances and scents were attractive before that then caused me to think of you." The Dorito explained before hearing a kind of crunchy, tear like sound that distracted her from what she was saying.

She popped her eyes open and looked over at Amethyst just as the sound repeated itself to see the Crystal Gem EATING the blasted flowers.

 _ ***BEELLLCCCCHHHHH***_

"Phew. Those really hit the spot." Amethyst stated, opening the fridge back up to grab pickles, whipped cream, 'chaaaps', and a soda before walking off to the temple door with a nonchalant "Later, Peri!" called over her shoulder.

Peridot just stood there in utter disbelief and shock. Like she seriously couldn't fathom what she'd just seen in front of her even if she tried. You might say it looked like she'd seen something disturbing, but on the inside, Peridot had both jumped for joy AND shattered at the same time for multiple reasons.


End file.
